


Electric Love

by kochia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, TikTok, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kochia/pseuds/kochia
Summary: Kiss your bestfriend challenge, Gendrya style.Yes, that Tiktok challenge.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had Spotify on shuffle and Electric Love played and I remembered this Tumblr prompt on the Gendrya tag and this demanded to be written ASAP. I had some difficulties how to go about it (I had a longer version with a backstory LOL) but I wanted it to be light and fun! I hope I did this prompt some justice. Enjoy!

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Arya squinted at her phone resting on the coffee table. She was hanging out with Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy for their usual Friday game night. Sure, they were also a little bit high from Hot Pie’s space brownies and tipsy from the beers but really, that’s what makes Mario Kart more magical, right?

Anyway, the lit screen from her phone indicated it was already eleven at night and from what she knows of her friends, the night will eventually end in the next ten minutes when Hot Pie yawns, bids goodnight, and tells them of his early shift at the bakery. Lommy usually follows, throwing away the controller while scowling at Gendry, muttering an _I’ll beat you next time, asshole_ as he proceeds to lock himself in his room.

And then there’s Gendry, his self-satisfied smirk stretching on his sleepy face as he basks in his Mario Kart glory. It was usually him and Arya who were left during this time, either extending the game if they were feeling competitive or just cleaning up the mess in the boy’s shared living room.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Her phone lit up again with notifications and maybe it’s time to check them. It’s nearing midnight on a Friday and Sansa might be drunk texting her, wailing about this cute boy _or girl_ , during one of their sorority keggers.

She opened her messages and it was not _just_ Sansa. _Worse._ It was their all-girls chat group.

> ****QUEENS IN THE NORTH** **
> 
> ****Meera:**** Look at this!
> 
> _Attachment (Video): I tried kissing my guy best friend!_
> 
> ****Sansa:**** How cute! I wish I had a guy best friend!
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** Get it girl! 
> 
> ****Lyanna:**** Huh. Reminds me of Arya and Gendry.
> 
> ****Meera:**** SHIT! You’re right!!!
> 
> ****Sansa:**** OMG OMG @Arya you got to do this!
> 
> ****Meera:**** @Arya I DARE YOU TO DO THIS TO GENDRY

She grimaced. Why did she get irresponsibly shitfaced with these women last summer break and drunkenly confessed her feelings for Gendry? _Why?_ That’s right, because _she missed him_. She missed her best friend because days before the break, Gendry had the stupidest idea to finally entertain one of the busty girls hawking around him in one of his classes and the two of them had the choicest words to one another. Gendry spat out that she was seeing whoever she wanted (it was Edric Dayne during that time) and Arya seethed back that he can ring all the bells he wanted. She stomped away from Gendry’s apartment and went home to Winterfell to spend the break there. No messages and no calls for weeks. It was the worst fight they had.

The summer break apart did help Arya understand her _feelings_ for Gendry and when she came back to King’s Landing, she was elated to find out that Gendry’s fling did not pan out for reasons he doesn’t want to share. Their friendship was enough for Arya but sometimes she can’t help but wonder if they can be something _more_.

Her phone chimed again.

> ****QUEENS IN THE NORTH** **
> 
> ****Sansa:**** @Arya, we know you’re online!
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Meera:**** @Arya DON’T LEAVE US ON READ
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** @Arya R U GETTING BUSY WITH G ALREADY

She sighed. _Fine._ She clicked the link and her Tiktok app opened.

The video starts with a blonde girl looking nervously at the camera, the text appeared: _me and this guy have been best friends for 4 years_.

There was a short video montage of the same girl and a darker skinned guy hanging out, eating, driving, and another text appeared: _I’ve liked him more than a best friend for a while now!_ The next cut shows the girl looking past the camera, calling for someone, another text: _Today, I’m going to kiss him and confess how I feel!_ The same dark-skinned guy, the best friend, comes into the frame, looking confused and sat beside the girl. There was one or two awkward seconds and then girl held his chin and gave him a chaste kiss. The guy smiled and kissed her back. End of video.

She read the caption: _From best friend to_ _boyfriend! Try this challenge with your best friend and you might be surprised!_ She felt the flush on her cheeks but eventually rolled her eyes.

> ****QUEENS IN THE NORTH** **
> 
> ****Arya:**** @MeeraNO.
> 
> ****Arya:**** @Sansa NO.
> 
> ****Arya:**** @Yggrite NO. Get busy with Jon instead.
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** @Arya who says I’m not busy right now
> 
> ****Sansa:**** Eww @Yggrite, that’s my cousin. Ughhhh
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** Eh, whatever
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** @Arya KISS THAT BOY ALREADY
> 
> ****Meera:**** I SECOND THIS @Arya
> 
> ****Meera:**** Spare us from our misery, do it @Arya
> 
> ****Sansa:**** I THIRD IT @Arya
> 
> ****Arya:**** Seriously, stop it. GOOD NIGHT.

She let out a heavy sigh.

“You okay?”

The question was like a douse of cold water. She was still in Gendry’s apartment and he was busy turning off the console and gathering the controllers with his other hand. She let out a soft “yes” as she stood up and started on clearing the coffee table.

“Huh… then why are you red?” Gendry raised his brow as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. Why does he always need to look suspicious and _hot_?

Arya bit her lip. How does she tell him that she is seriously considering confessing her feelings for him while reeking of beer, pizza, and space brownies? She swallowed and laughed nervously, “It was just a stupid Tiktok challenge. Meera sent me a video.”

Gendry blinked and smiled as they both walked to the kitchen to throw away their mess. “Oh, is it a new dance thing?”

Gendry always looked amused whenever she films for her Tiktok, mostly filled with dance challenges she follows on the trending page. He never liked being on camera and he doesn’t even have social media but he usually helps Arya film her dance videos when they were out and even helps take her pictures for her Instagram. In short, he was a very supportive _best friend_ and a good Instagram _boyfriend material_. She sighed.

“Yeah, it’s a dance challenge.” She lied.

“Can I see?” He asked innocently as he washed his hands on the sink and toweled it dry. He was now walking towards her and reaching towards her phone in her hand.

Arya’s heart thudded heavily on her chest and she can hear the blood rushing quickly to her face. She inhaled deeply and she can smell Gendry’s shampoo and deodorant from where she is standing. So close. Too close. _It’s now or never._

“How about I show you instead?”

He blinked in surprise as he raised one brow. “You’re gonna film it now? No practice?”

Its been a long time since she kissed someone and she is definitely out of practice. “Yeah, it’s just like… ten seconds or something. Easy to follow.”

Arya’s hand was slightly shaking as she set up her phone on the counter.

“Okay then.” Gendry rested on the other side of the counter, away from the frame.

She opened the Tiktok app and chose the song. She pressed play.

_♪ Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle♪_

She heard Gendry’s breath hitch as she swallowed her nerves. _This is it._

_♪ I can't let you go now that I got it ♪_

Gendry’s eyebrows were pinched together, like when he is in deep thought. She looked at Gendry intently and held out her hand.

_♪ All I need is to be struck ♪_

With surprising force, Arya managed to pull Gendry into the frame. She smiled up at him sheepishly. He cleared his throat, brows still knit together.

_♪ By your ♪_

Arya tiptoed and held his face in her hands and leaned forward and she can see Gendry’s eyes widen, finally understanding what’s happening.

_♪ Electric love ♪_

Her eyes closed as she closed the space between them.

It was cold and firm and it was difficult to breathe.

She felt a gentle push and Gendry’s low hiss made her open her eyes. Gendry’s hand was smack dab in the middle of her face and pushing her away at arm’s length. His other hand was on her shoulder, also shoving her off.

“What the hell, Arya.” He looks flushed, maybe in anger or in embarrassment. Or both.

Arya definitely felt both. She wanted to cry. She kissed his hands and not his lips and she just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She removed his hand on her face. _So much for trying._ Her lower lip trembled.

Gendry was looking at her weirdly. _Softly?_ He definitely looked concerned as he swiped on her lower lip and lifted her chin up.

When she looked up at him, she _finally_ understood.

“You didn’t have to do all that.”

“Gendry, I--”

He leaned down and met her lips in a soft kiss. They smiled, just millimeters apart.

“Sorry, it took so long.” He whispered. “I didn’t know you felt the same.” He ran her hand through her hair and kissed her again, on her lips, her cheeks, her temple.

She held his face, just like how she did earlier and smiled bashfully but her confidence is going through the roof. “Well, you better keep up.”

She saw his blue eyes darken and a delicious jolt ran on her spine as his lips stretched into a smirk, “Is that a challenge, Arya?”

And then there was nothing else to focus on but his lips, his hands, and his arms around her as they kissed and confessed their hearts out on each others skin under the dingy kitchen lights.

Much later…

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Arya opened her eyes gingerly, her vision adjusting to the dimness of the room and squinting at her phone chiming and lighting up with notifications. She took it from the night stand and opened her messages.

****

> ****QUEENS IN THE NORTH** **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Meera:**** @Arya I’M SO SORRY T____T
> 
> ****Yggrite:**** Damn. I’m gonna gut him if ever he sets foot in the North.
> 
> ****Lyanna:**** I agree with @Yggrite
> 
> ****Sansa:**** @Arya MY BABY SISTER. I’M GONNA SEND U THAT DONUTS U LIKE
> 
> ****Sansa:**** So sorry for pushing you to do this. There’s a lot of fish in the sea!
> 
> ****Sansa:**** Call us when you need to vent, ok? Love you
> 
> ****Meera:**** Seriously, fuck that guy.

She was confused. She looked at her notification bar and she felt faint. There were a _lot_ of messages from Tiktok. She opened the app and she laughed nervously and clicked on the recent video that might have been _accidentally_ uploaded.

Immediately, the song flooded the quiet room and she saw her awkward self in the frame, then a confused Gendry, and the facepalm that ended the video.

There were a lot of comments varying from words of encouragement to pity to some bad words for Gendry. Some users even sent her DMs, offering comfort, especially from men. _Disgusting._

The making of the video _almost_ broke her heart. 

She heard a grunt beside her and then felt a strong arm tightening around her bare waist. She looked beside her and her eyes softened when she saw his sleepy blue eyes trying to glare at her, grumbling at her to go to back to sleep.

She smiled and kissed his temple. She slid under the blankets again and nestled herself on Gendry’s chest. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

She’ll deal with the haters later.

**_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_ **

**_I can't let you go now that I got it_ **

**_All I need is to be struck_ **

**_By your electric love_ **

_Electric Love - Børns_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gendry has a secret Tiktok account he browses in the morning so he recognized the song/challenge. Would love to hear what you think! Send prompts or say hi on Tumblr @kochia


End file.
